La Luna
by FallenCrimsonStar
Summary: The Southern Water Tribe has a legend – if a waterbender lost her virtue to her soul mate under the light of the moon, they would never be parted again. But Katara had never thought to take advantage of it… until now. Zutara.


**A/N: There's just something about Zutara; an energy about it that seems almost spiritual, it's more than the cliché bad boy-good girl thing. At least, that's what I think.  
I don't think it was a full moon the night before the final battle in canon – I'll check that later – but for the purpose of this fic, it was. It's my first ATLA fic, so be gentle. Enjoy. ^_^ **

…

– **La Luna** –

…

Shimmering lights played with her senses and she took in the sight before her. Reflections of the source of her power glittered, shone, and got her thinking. It had been so long since she'd felt like she could fully relax, to let go and just enjoy the moment. Tonight was a special night and she was anxious, worried the opportunity to take advantage of it would never come again. If it weren't for their history, she'd have told him this before now, but they _did_ have a history, and it wasn't a good one.

Katara sighed, swaying her legs back and forth, as she kept her eyes on her reflection. The small pond was apparently a breeding ground for fireflies and she had been eagerly waiting for them to arrive for almost half an hour; they were nowhere to be seen.

Had Iroh been wrong about that?

She could hear his boisterous voice from here – back at the encampment the others were enjoying their last night of frivolity. Tomorrow the comet would be here and Ozai would use its power to destroy everything except for the Fire Nation. Aang would be there, she just knew it, no matter what last minute business he seemed to think was inescapably important.

But tonight, for Katara, wasn't about preparing for the war – only the eventuality that she would not survive it. She'd had her heart set on something, _someone_: he just didn't know it yet. When she was this wary, indecisive, and terrified of tomorrow, she remembered the lullabies her mother used to sing to her; or the fables of the Southern Water Tribe that her Gran Gran had taught her.

And there was one story that she was hoping had the answer she was looking for.

Katara let her gaze drift to the source of another reflection in the pond. The moon was full; the moon was a guiding light in the dark. And in this case, it was also her salvation. Her tribe believed the moon spirit (which was now Yue) watched over first time lovers who bathed in its light, for the rest of their lives: as long as they were meant to be together.

She thought about that.

It had started rather innocently, from a touch to light teasing and the moment they both realised there was something there, the waterfall above her head clouded her vision so she didn't see the look of surprise on his face – at first. Pretty soon, she'd fallen for him, wanting more than just the occasional indication that he was enjoying her company. Her guilt over Aang's crush on her weighed her down, but it couldn't diminish her growing feelings for Zuko. So she knew, when the Avatar had disappeared, that she wasn't as worried over her friend's well-being as she should be. He would be fine – it was Zuko she truly worried over.

She didn't know how she'd feel if she had to fight Sokka to the death; no matter what Azula had done, or what she'd become, she was still Zuko's flesh and blood.

"Katara?"

The familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and she realised he'd been standing in the small clearing for some time. She turned to watch him stride over to her. He was here, just like Iroh had promised. If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't have given his uncle's prodding much mind. She felt her heart race at the sight of him, wearing only his dark pants and a curious look upon his face. Her eyes drifted over his torso, taking in the slight scars, the toned muscle, and lean, pale skin. He looked better in the soft light of the moon it would seem – as if it was possible for him to suddenly and inexplicably blossom beyond his natural good looks. He was already the best looking guy she'd ever met – and that included Jet.

"Zuko," she said, patting the grass next to her, keeping her legs in the water as he accepted her invitation, dipping his own legs in as well. He hadn't even bothered to roll up the legs of his pants. He didn't care.

Zuko noticed the hesitant smile on her face. "Uncle said you seemed troubled – are you okay?"

"As well as anyone else," she said, glancing back the way he'd come.

He nodded. "They're just letting off some steam; tomorrow's a taboo subject right now. Everyone's just agreed to enjoy tonight and hope for the best."

All their planning was done, all they _could_ do was done. It was all on Aang now.

Katara returned the gesture and added another smile, this one infinitely more cheerful. "I guess everyone has their own way of preparing for the unknown."

Zuko looked away from her, suddenly nervous. "The Fire Nation has a legend about this type of situation."

"Really?"

He nodded, staring at the reflection of the full moon in the pond. "Warriors would partake in a certain act the night before an important battle, and it was said to increase their luck for the coming fight."

Genuinely curious, Katara turned to face him completely, noting that his cheeks had warmed and he was slightly flushed. "What was it?"

"They… th-they would make l-love to a beautiful woman."

"Oh."

Zuko just nodded, annoyed with himself for not saying it better, and cast furtive glances at the girl next to her as she tossed this over in her head.

"We have a similar legend," she said. "But it involves the moon…"

She told him about the lover's tale, and was pleasantly surprised by the way he was looking at her. The lust wasn't so strong that she'd feel disgusted by his rampant teenage hormones – there was a kindness in his eyes as the hint of hope crossed his face. She could barely contain her excitement at the flicker of those gold eyes as he surveyed her. He was considering it, his mind in overdrive as the image of her beautiful body shuddering underneath him was giving him ideas. He wanted it, and the look of anticipation on her face gave him the courage he needed. Zuko reached out and ever so softly, touched the curls of her chocolate hair; his fingers trailed its outline, making a beeline for her face. Here he hesitated, giving her the opportunity to pull away. She just gave him a small smile and he continued.

His fingers were warm, despite the cold air, but made her shiver nonetheless.

She licked her lips and the last stroke of her tongue caught his as he bent forward to taste her. The kiss was sweet, every bit as electric as she'd anticipated, and she leant into him, cupping his face in her hands. Zuko gasped as she bit him softly before breaking the kiss.

"Katara…"

His fingers had hooked into the space between the collar of her overcoat, desperately seeking the warmth of her skin. He stared into those bright blue eyes of hers, thinking.

"Zuko," she breathed. "Make love to me."

He nodded, pulling her into another kiss, another iron grip of pleasurable tension as her fingers pulled on his hair. It was his turn to pull away, and he slipped into the water, wading away from her. Katara undid her overcoat, and left it on the bank before sliding effortlessly into the pond and swimming after the runaway prince.

He smirked at her, having removed his pants moments after submerging himself, letting the water trickle over his toned body; a single firefly above their heads appeared for a moment, gone so quickly, Katara decided she'd imagined it.

She held onto Zuko, kissing him again as his hands wandered over her body, robbing her of what little clothes she had left, short of her bindings. His naked body made her tremble and she took the opportunity to look down at his chiselled features. She'd never seen a naked man before and was stunned by her own brazenness as she let her lips part slightly in amazement.

Zuko couldn't supress the chuckle that escaped his lips, and pulled at her bindings; they unwound from her body like an uncoiling snake. He paused to take in the sight – from her pert nipples, her delicately crafted abdomen, and the darkness of her thighs, the depths of which he longed to slide into. She was so beautiful, so perfect; he couldn't think of a better girl to be doing this with.

'_Woman.'_

She was a woman.

Suddenly, shards of grey scattered about Katara's vision and she noticed, for the first time, that her clothes had not merely been removed – in his fervour, Zuko had torn the material to get at her mocha coloured skin. He mustn't be used to the fastenings on water tribe clothes. She made a mental note to berate him for it later, but for now, all she cared about was the feeling that was coursing through her body.

The Fire Nation prince suckled on her breasts, holding her so tightly it almost _hurt_. She wasn't sure whether or not to ask if he'd ever done this before – she didn't want to ruin the mood. But all rational thought left her in the next moment as she felt him pressed up against her. She was putty in his hands, and as her mind finally returned to her, it was at the peak of a climax she'd been too giddy to immediately realise was racking her body. His fingers were exploring her womanhood, and in the pond, her essence mixed with the water. She could smell it though, like a fragrance she could never have imagined as it overpowered her senses.

Letting her lover take control, Katara lifted her legs easily to wrap around his waist, the lighter than air feeling of being suspended in water making her dizzy with want. She pushed at him, corralling her lover further into the depths of the water, with only the light of the moon to guide her mouth to his.

He broke the kiss the moment their heads tore through the surface of the water, gasping from the effort of needing to breathe. It wasn't the water – it was _her_. But he wasn't done, and pulled her flush against him, drowning his ready length into her slick heat.

And in that moment, as she accepted him inside of her that a rush of both pleasure and pain shook her. Zuko stilled, stunned by the source of this new warmth inside of him as she enveloped him in her heat. She cringed slightly, unaccustomed to the pain that came with having him fully sheathed inside of her. He caressed her face, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and kissed her salty, sweet skin. She let out a gasp as he involuntarily pulsed inside of her, and then shifted, attempting to find some friction.

She was ready.

Zuko crashed his lips down onto hers, his hands moving to her backside as he started to grind his hips into hers.

"Zuko…"

She broke their kiss this time, throwing her head back as they rocked against each other with vigour. He wanted to take it slowly, considering her earlier pain, but she wouldn't let him slow down, taking control of their pace. Too far gone into their rapture, no more words were necessary, only the moans and assent that they were holding on for dear life. Katara gave a particularly aggressive groan, her head spinning as the prince came undone, finally spilling his essence into her.

He was whispering sweet words in her ear, and she closed her eyes, just enjoying his embrace. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to leave the water – not yet. She opened her eyes as a new source of light assaulted her senses. The fireflies had gathered, perhaps spurred on by the lovers in the water and she dimly wondered if mating in their pond would offend them.

But it didn't matter, because Zuko seemed slightly bothered by their presence, and pulled her along with him as he made for the edge of the pond. But at Katara's insistence, they stayed in the water. As she drifted off, he lifted her out and spoke the words he'd never heard before.

"I love you."

A smile crept onto her face and she returned his words.

Tomorrow would come, they would fight, and Katara just _knew_ everything would be fine – she was never letting Zuko go.

X X X

**A/N: Aah, so sweet... yes? ;) **

**R&R.**


End file.
